


绝望的浪漫主义

by JBucky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBucky/pseuds/JBucky
Summary: 内梅交往过设定，kun一直箭头梅，梅后期箭头kun【其实我觉得他一直爱kun，看个人理解了】
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Neymar, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	绝望的浪漫主义

**Author's Note:**

> 内梅交往过设定，kun一直箭头梅，梅后期箭头kun【其实我觉得他一直爱kun，看个人理解了】

整个15年的上半年，阿圭罗都在思考着如何给梅西一场盛大的告白。

他想象过那样的场景，或许是巴萨抑或曼城拿到了欧冠，在柏林奥林匹克体育场漫天的烟火之下，又或许是阿根廷拿到了美洲杯，在圣地亚哥国家体育场千万人的欢呼声中。总之，那会是一场穷极浪漫的盛宴。

为此，阿圭罗询问过其他一些人的意见，在国家队比赛日时。

迪马利亚一脸震惊的说“我以为你俩早就在一起了”，伊瓜因吃着汉堡表示认同，一旁的马斯切拉诺则是欲言又止的开口，“kun，如果你真的在追求里奥，你应该快一点。”

“这么神圣的事情怎么能不计划清楚就执行呢？”阿圭罗并不同意他的话。

阿圭罗觉得他已经忘了他知晓梅西和内马尔在一起时的心情了。不是愤怒，不是悲伤，不是难过，那是一种瞬间懵掉的空白感，就像是那颗鲜活的心脏突然不会跳了一样的空白，他甚至都没有开口的机会就直接被宣判了死刑。

幻想之中柏林奥林匹克体育场漫天的烟火之下的拥吻被诺坎普草皮上两个相拥翻滚的少年所取代，那一年的圣地亚哥国家体育场见证的也只有蓝白军团的哭泣。

回到酒店撞见来安慰里奥的内马尔时，阿圭罗并不感到惊讶，他甚至贴心的把房间留给了热恋中的两人，自己在酒店大厅呆了整整一夜。

后来的一年，除了国家队比赛日，他们几乎很少联系。梅西和内马尔的事情在圈里几乎人尽皆知，坠入爱河的巴西少年恨不得向世界宣示主权。而阿圭罗也交往了几个模特女友。

那一年的夏天，当潘帕斯雄鹰再一次在新泽西大都会球场折戟时，梅西拒绝了所有人的安慰，他关掉了所有的通讯方式，跟阿圭罗回了家。

那一年的夏歇期，在阿根廷，在布宜诺斯艾利斯，在阿圭罗的家中，没有任何人打扰，甚至没有足球，有的只是两颗受伤的少年的心。

彼时，梅西和内马尔之间的关系已经出现了细碎的裂痕，即使梅西不说，阿圭罗也看的出来，他谈及那个巴西少年时，眼眸里已不似以往那般，除了骄傲与爱意再无其他，那是一种复杂的情绪，爱意与骄傲里混杂着说不出口的疲惫与小心翼翼的保护。

那不是梅西眼眸里该出现的东西，阿圭罗想着，他是站在欧洲之巅受世人供奉的诺坎普神明，不该为了爱着一个少年去燃烧自我，即使那个少年不想活在他的阴影之下。

我就不会活在他的阴影之下，因为我会和他并肩而立，阿圭罗捏紧了拳头，看着坐在沙发上发呆的梅西，“嘿，里奥，想去五月广场走走吗？”

对于阿圭罗来说，梅西和内马尔分手是迟早会发生的事情，只是他没想到告诉他这件事情的人居然是皮克。

17年的夏天，阿圭罗带着刚交往的新女友去了巴塞罗那度假，接到皮克电话的时候他正吃着晚餐等着小女友洗完澡。

“嘿，塞尔吉奥，我知道这么晚了打扰你不太好，但是里奥他…”

“里奥怎么了？”

“他在家里喝的有点醉，我实在劝不住他，我知道你在巴塞罗那，如果方便的话…”

“等我一会儿，我马上就到！”

他立马收拾好出了门，甚至没时间通知一下那个正在洗澡的模特女友。

“这就是你说的有点？”阿圭罗赶到之后看着一地的空红酒瓶，坐在地上的梅西怀里还抱着一瓶，皮克在一旁威逼利诱让他交出来，梅西也不听话。

见他到了，皮克起身拍了拍他的肩膀，示意这里交给他了，便打算离开。

“杰拉德！”阿圭罗，“所以，那小子是真的下定决心了？”

皮克出门的动作顿了顿，回头冲他点了点头。

“嘿，里奥，你不能再喝了，把酒瓶交给我好吗？”阿圭罗坐在了梅西面前，轻声的同他说着话。

“kun？”喝的醉醺醺的梅西抬了下眼皮看了看面前这个过分熟悉的人

“是我，把酒瓶给我！”

他居然还能认得出来我，阿圭罗有些沾沾自喜。

梅西听话的把酒瓶递给了他，阿圭罗晃了晃才发现居然早就空了，皮克这个大傻子。

“你哪来的这么多红酒？”他摸了摸梅西醉得通红的侧脸。

“安德烈斯送的！好喝！你也试试，我再去给你开一瓶！”说罢居然真的想站起身。

阿圭罗伸手抱住了他才避免了他与大地的亲密接触。

梅西就这样由着他抱着，安静的在他怀里呆着，过了一会儿又开始喃喃自语。

“我想不明白，kun，我真的想不明白！”

“我从没有想过他居然觉得他活在了我的阴影之下”

“我可以给他，助攻，球权，我都可以给他。甚至是金球，只要他想要”

“可他还是要走，kun，他为什么要走？是我做的不够好吗？”

阿圭罗有些哑然，身为旁观者早已察觉的东西，当事人又怎会想不明白呢？

“kun”梅西突然从他怀里抬起头看着他，“你会离开我吗？”

“里奥，我会永远陪着你！”

阿根廷是搭着末班车进的俄罗斯世界杯，梅西对阵厄瓜多尔的帽子戏法让混乱之中的蓝白军团绝境逢生。那一年的夏天，潘帕斯雄鹰们在俄罗斯的这片领土上，背负着的不仅仅是阿根廷足球的荣耀，还有举国经济低迷之下以足球为精神支柱的4000多万阿根廷人民希冀的目光。

没有奇迹，即使迪马利亚的世界波依旧像天使降临，即使已经追不上风之少年的马斯切拉诺拼尽全力的阻挡，即使在最后的时间里拼命地扳回一个进球，即使阿圭罗的领口被撕扯开也无暇顾及只想着快点开球，他们仍旧没能在喀山体育场创造蓝白奇迹。

那天晚上，梅西和阿圭罗在回酒店的大巴车上待了很久，只有他们两个人。

梅西披着阿圭罗的外套，靠在他的肩头一言不发的看着窗外，阿圭罗则是一言不发的盯着他。

“kun”梅西突然开口，然后站了起来，坐到了他的腿上，“我们做吧！”

阿圭罗愣住了，反应过来之后直接按住他的后脑勺吻了上去。

性是忘却痛苦的最好方式，但他们都默契的没有脱下身上的球衣，两件蓝白色球衣紧紧贴合，两个白银之地的孩子相拥在一起，唇齿交缠，阿圭罗虔诚的亲吻着梅西手臂上的队长袖标。

“再用力点，kun！”

阿圭罗搂着他的腰狠狠的撞了进去，梅西的脸上半是痛苦半是欢愉，他紧搂着阿圭罗的脖子，把自己埋进他的怀中。

他们俩之间没人主动提起什么要在一起的话，却都彼此心照不宣。

伊瓜因宣布退出国家队之前，找了他俩商量，其实他本来只是想找梅西商量，碰巧那段时间梅西和阿圭罗两人待在一起。

梅西看着视频那头的伊瓜因沉默了许久，说了句“pipita，我觉得你真的不适合留胡子。”

伊瓜因回了句“我觉得你也不适合，里奥，快刮了吧。”

阿圭罗在梅西身边大笑起来，梅西也笑了，视频那边的伊瓜因也笑了，三人笑着笑着都笑出了眼泪。

“我尊重你的决定，我希望你能开心，pipita。”梅西最后是这么说的。

19年美洲杯之前，梅西已经经历了一次安菲尔德的绝望。

阿圭罗在曼彻斯特知晓比赛结果的时候，立马就想直接飞去巴塞罗那，瓜迪奥拉一个电话就拦住了他，“塞尔吉奥，别以为我不知道你怎么想的，但是你也知道积分榜上利物浦离我们只有一分对吗？”

“比起为我自己，我更希望我能为了梅西赢得这次美洲杯。”美洲杯开赛前他接受媒体采访是这么说的。

在被巴西淘汰之后，阿圭罗又见到了内马尔，本来受伤不应该在场的人，却在更衣室门前守株待兔的等着梅西。

梅西接受了内马尔安慰的拥抱，却不想同他说一句话，转身便走向更衣室。阿圭罗在身后冷冷地看着愣在原地的内马尔。

回酒店之后，两个人又滚到了一张床上，阿圭罗发疯似的吻着身下的人，又突然想到了什么停了下来。

“kun？”

“里奥，先去洗澡。”

梅西疑惑地看着他，踢完比赛肾上腺激素飙升，等不及洗澡直接火急火燎的开始对他们来说是常事。

“那小子抱你了，我不喜欢！”

梅西无奈的看了他一眼，推开他进了洗澡间，两秒钟后又探出头来，“要不要一起？”

梅西后来有问过他，我们还能替阿根廷拿到冠军吗？

阿圭罗坚定的回答，一定能。

我和你之间的爱情是绝望的浪漫主义，明知不可为而为之，穷极浪漫。

END


End file.
